Does Our Fire Still Burn?
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After AJ accepted Bryan's proposal for marriage on the July 16, 2012 Raw, The Voice Of The Voiceless, WWE Champ CM Punk can't help but wonder if the #CrazyChick was serious about marrying her ex-boyfriend, or if the cute spitfire has an ulterior motive. Her answer was definitely not what Punk expected, but that's okay, he digs crazy chicks. AJ/Punk! Enjoy!
1. Does Our Fire Still Burn?

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another one-shot, though it could grow to be more. It's inspired by two things, one being the god-awful moment on Raw last night where AJ accepted Daniel 'GoatFace' Bryan's proposal to marry her despite all the hell he put her through, apparently bringing a premature end to the absolutely beautiful pairing of CM Punk and AJ. The second thing it's inspired by is Punk's old theme, This Fire Burns by KillSwitch Engage. Why? Well, read and find out!_

_**Even through the darkest days**_

_**This fire burns always...**_

_**This fire burns always...**_

Punk was backstage as he watched Bryan and his apparently on-again-off-again girlfriend AJ defeat that bitch Eve and a struggling but still respectable Miz.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Bryan say that he loved her. _'That's a bunch of garbage. He doesn't love AJ. What he loves is my WWE Championship, and he's determined to use her to try and take it from me.' _Punk thought with an amused smirk on his face.

Punk's eyes widened a little as he saw Bryan get on one knee in the traditional position someone assumed when they were going to propose for marriage. _'He's not dumb enough to try this again, is he?' _Punk thought, in disbelief.

Sure enough, Bryan proposed to the Crazy Chick as he had affectionately nicknamed AJ, as he crossed his arms, awaiting for AJ's answer to a man he once called a dear friend while wrestling on the Indy Circuit.

Out in the ring, AJ hesitated as tears welled up in her eyes as she flashed that infamous 'Crazy Chick' smile Punk had come to like seeing over the past few months.

The Las Vegas, Nevada crowd was vociferously screaming '**NO!**' to AJ so it was obvious they knew what Punk knew all along – Daniel Bryan is a no-good womanizer.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, AJ answered that conniving snake, but it was nowhere near what the Straight-Edge Savior was expecting.

"Yes." AJ whispered, setting the crowd off into a frenzy of boos, as Bryan leaned in to kiss her passionately which only intensifed the boos and sent Bryan off into that god-awful '**YES!**' chant after their kiss.

Backstage, Punk's eyes were wide in complete shock as the WWE Championship slipped out of his hands and fell gently to the floor. '_No freaking way. That girl can't possibly be serious. Has she forgotten everything that asshole's done to her? All right, Punk. Calm down, and just ask the Crazy Chick when she gets back here. For all you know, it's more of her crazy mindgames.' _ Punk thought to himself, taking a deep breath to calm down as he picked his championship belt back up.

About 10 minutes later, Punk caught sight of her skipping backstage as was her custom during these last few months.

"Hey AJ, come here a minute, I need to talk to you." Punk calmly called her over.

AJ with that same sweet but innocently crazy grin on her face skipped over to what Punk now assumed as her ex-boyfriend, especially after he'd turned down her proposal to marry him the week before. "Yeah, Punk? What's up?" She asked in that same giggly excitable tone she'd always used with him.

"About what just happened out there with Daniel, were you serious about marrying him?" Punk asked softly.

AJ just looked at him, a soft smile on her face, as Punk gently raised her chin with one gloved hand so she was looking him in the eyes.

"What about all those horrible things he said about you, AJ?" Punk proded gently.

"What about them?" The cute brunette bombshell replied.

"Did you forget about everything he said, just because of a cheap trinket he probably got at a thrift store?" Punk asked, a wry smile on his face.

AJ shook her head. "No, Punk I haven't forgotten, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him for it." AJ answered in that same sweet innocent voice that always seemed to drive him crazy in so many ways.

"Then what about us? Does our fire still burn?" Punk asked, making an indirect reference to his old theme song.

AJ's smile turned into a deviously cute smirk. "Yes Punk, it does. It's never burned stronger, baby." She cooed.

Punk arched an eyebrow in confusion. She agreed to marry his arch-rival yet her passion for him had never been stronger? This girl definitely had more than a few screws loose.

Finally after a minute or two of silence, Punk spoke up. "So let me get all this squared away in my head. You still like me, yet you agreed to marry Daniel?" The WWE Champion asked, utterly confused.

AJ's smirk didn't waver as she answered the champion. "Yes I do, Punk. You seriously turn me on." She giggled.

"But then why did you tell Daniel that you'd marry him?" Punk asked gently. He was by no means hurt or angry with AJ as they hadn't been all that serious with each other either, but he was still very confused and needed to get this straightened out before he went completely nuts over it.

AJ giggled, her innocently devious smirk widening. "It's all a part of my plan to get him out of my life forever. See by me accepting his proposal, he thinks I really love him and have forgotten you in favor of him, but he couldn't be more wrong. Next week, when we have our supposed wedding, and the time comes for me to say I do, I won't. I'll instead rip my gown off to show that my alliegance is and has always been with you, because I'll be wearing your gear underneath. What do you think?" She grinned.

Punk stood there for a moment, stunned into silence, before a little smirk crossed his lips. "I think that's a brilliant idea baby. He'll never see it coming. I dig crazy chicks, but I dig you the most, AJ. I love you, baby." He smiled, pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"I love you too, Punk. I always have. I only said I'd marry Daniel to get him away from me and you. You're the only man for me, Phil Brooks." She cooed, using Punk's real name.

Punk gave her a warm smile. "And your the only girl for me, April. I'm proud of you for coming up with a way to outfox that bastard. You're as ingenious as me babe." He grinned.

AJ giggled, kissing Punk deeply and happily on the lips before they went to his locker room to watch the rest of Raw before his match with Show, their love stronger than ever.

To be continued?


	2. The Crazy Chick Is Running The Asylum!

_A/N: You all clamored for it, and my broskis know I always deliver! In honor of Raw 1000, I present Chapter 2 of Does Our Fire Still Burn. Like Chapter 1, it will feature parts from the actual Raw broadcast, and parts I came up with. To the broskis that helped me with this chapter, you know who you are, and I may use parts of our work, or I may tweak them. One important note, Punk's possible heel turn that occurred at the end of Raw 1000 will **NOT **happen here. Why, you ask? You'll have to read and find out!_

_Last Time_

_AJ giggled, her innocently devious smirk widening. "It's all a part of my plan to get him out of my life forever. See by me accepting his proposal, he thinks I really love him and have forgotten you in favor of him, but he couldn't be more wrong. Next week, when we have our supposed wedding, and the time comes for me to say I do, I won't. I'll instead rip my gown off to show that my alliegance is and has always been with you, because I'll be wearing your gear underneath. What do you think?" She grinned._

_Punk stood there for a moment, stunned into silence, before a little smirk crossed his lips. "I think that's a brilliant idea baby. He'll never see it coming. I dig crazy chicks, but I dig you the most, AJ. I love you, baby." He smiled, pulling her into his arms for a hug._

"_I love you too, Punk. I always have. I only said I'd marry Daniel to get him away from me and you. You're the only man for me, Phil Brooks." She cooed, using Punk's real name._

_Punk gave her a warm smile. "And your the only girl for me, April. I'm proud of you for coming up with a way to outfox that bastard. You're as ingenious as me babe." He grinned._

_AJ giggled, kissing Punk deeply and happily on the lips before they went to his locker room to watch the rest of Raw before his match with Show, their love stronger than ever._

_End Flashback_

Despite it being probably the biggest night in the history of Monday Night Raw, CM Punk couldn't be more relaxed.

Big-game situations like tonight where he had to defend his WWE Championship against the Raw Mr. Money In The Bank, John Cena always fired him up.

It also was in the main event, which is what Punk had been fighting to do for months.

He wouldn't show it on-screen as he was the cool anti-authority rebel babyface but not being in the main event of shows involving his WWE Championship drove him crazy.

Hell, it seemed like the only time he main-evented anything was when his favorite #CrazyChick AJ was involved, not that he was complaining about main-eventing with her.

It was quite obvious that the Second City Saint had taken a very big liking to AJ Lee so it didn't surprise him that he enjoyed main-eventing with the girl.

He was her boyfriend after all, it just didn't totally seem like that on camera, but Punk was sure AJ had something up her sleeve for tonight regarding their mutual enemy Daniel Bryan, especially after the brilliant scheme AJ had concocted last week.

Little did the WWE Champion know that this would be the biggest night of his life in more ways than one.

Punk smiled to himself as he took a deep breath and started stretching backstage in order to mentally prepare himself for his title defense later that night.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Punk caught sight of AJ in a beautiful white wedding dress. The WWE Champion was sure that if you could survive with a melted heart, his would've melted ten times over at the sight of AJ in such an adorably cute dress.

It seemed like whenever Punk was around her, all his tough-guy bravado that he displayed against guys like Jericho seemingly melted away to nothing.

There was no two ways about it, he was head over heels in love with AJ Lee and he knew it.

He couldn't help but smile radiantly the moment he saw her as he called her over. "Hey AJ, come here a second." Punk called, remarkably calm despite his heart pounding with excitement at seeing AJ in a wedding dress.

_'Calm down, Punk. Relax. It's just a girl, you've dated before, so you know what it's like...but god damn AJ. You do things to me that no one's ever done. I have to be in love with you, that's all there is to it.' _ Punk thought to himself, his expression somehow remaining stoic.

AJ smiled her trademark wide smile as she skipped happily over to Punk. "Hey Punk, Hi. Do you like my wedding dress?" She giggled excitedly as she did a little twirl in it, though as Punk looked closer he could see AJ's version of his 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt underneath, though it was mostly concealed.

Punk did his best to avoid blushing at the adorable sight in front of him. He still managed a smile at her though as he replied, "Yeah, it's absolutely beautiful. How are you feeling baby? You ready to embarrass Bryan out there?" He asked with a smirk, referring to AJ's ingenious scheme of last week.

AJ grinned in an innocently devious way at Punk, eager to humiliate her bastard of an ex-boyfriend. "You better believe I'm ready, Punky. And how about you? You ready to kick Cena's butt tonight?" She giggled. She actually liked Cena, but when it came down to Cena or Punk in her mind, Punk had the keys to her heart, and she knew the Voice of The Voiceless would take care of her.

"I'll do what I can out there baby. I love you, AJ. I really do. I can't remember the last time a girl made me so happy." Punk smiled sweetly.

AJ blushed, getting a few happy tears in her eyes as she looked at Punk. "Oh Punk...that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you too, so much. I don't know what I'd do without my StraightEdge Savior in my life." She whispered softly as she embraced Punk in a tight hug, a few happy tears running down her cheeks.

Punk smiled gently, as he wiped AJ's tears away. "Don't worry baby, this pipebombing champion ain't going anywhere without you or my WWE Championship." He assured softly.

AJ's heart figuratively melted into a puddle of joy at Punk's honest, loving words. She only hugged him tighter in bliss.

She truly wished she could stay in Punk's arms forever. As far as this crazy chick was concerned, CM Punk was an angel sent straight from heaven for her.

He understood everything about her. Whenever she needed a guy's shoulder to cry on because of Daniel breaking her heart, Punk was always there.

Kane was also quite understanding of her behind the scenes and had become like an older brother figure to her, but unlike on-screen AJ knew she had no chance with the Big Red Machine, especially given their age difference, and the fact that behind the scenes Kane was a married man with a family of his own.

Then there was the enigma known as CM Punk. Despite his slightly gruff exterior, AJ had found that underneath, Punk was a very loving and caring man, just the man she needed in her life.

As much as she didn't want to leave him, she knew her so-called wedding with Daniel was next. She couldn't wait to make him look like a fool. She smiled sweetly at Punk as she spoke up. "Punk?" She asked cutely.

"Yeah AJ?" He asked with a smile as he gazed into her eyes adoringly.

"As much as I want to stay here with you baby, my segment with Daniel is coming up. Don't worry, you'll love what happens out there." AJ giggled bubbily like she usually did around Punk.

"All right baby, I'll be watching you out there." Punk smiled, pulling her in for one last hug and kiss.

AJ giggled sweetly as she winked at the WWE Champion, before making her way away from Punk and heading out to the ring.

Out in the ring, Daniel was grinning ear-to-ear in his white tuxedo as he awaited his bride-to-be.

Sure enough, the traditional wedding march played and AJ walked down the makeshift aisle to the ring taking everything in. She couldn't be happier for what was about to happen. She'd embarrass her ex and marry the man of her dreams.

Slowly, as to if to milk the moment AJ climbed into the ring and came up to the altar and stood face-to-face with her ex-boyfriend, the man everyone believed was her husband-to-be, but they were all in for a huge surprise.

AJ put on her best faux smile for Daniel as the reverend Slick rambled on about how their wedding and marriage itself was sacred.

Punk chuckled backstage, watching Slick's antics. "Just get on with it man." He said to himself.

As Slick kept rambling on, AJ finally motioned to him as if to tell him to hurry up with the proceedings.

"If there is anyone here tonight who can show just cause why these two individuals cannot be married, speak now or forever else hold your peace!" Slick announced to the crowd, which soon became an absolute mass of '**NO!**' chants from the crowd.

"I can definitely say no." Punk smirked, calmly awaiting for his turn to come out.

"Wow...I never heard that before." Slick said after a few minutes as AJ chuckled.

"AJ, listen. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I love you. I will always love you. And I promise you this, once I slip this ring on your finger and we are announced man and wife, a new chapter is gonna begin for both of us. And I will finally have everything I've ever wanted." Daniel replied as he carefully slipped the ring he'd gotten for AJ on her finger as the crowd booed him intensely.

"What a scam-artist. That piece of junk isn't worth a damn thing I'll bet." Punk mused, looking at Daniel's ring with disdain.

"Do you Daniel, take AJ to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Slick asked.

"Yes!" Daniel yelled into the white microphone.

"And do you AJ-" Slick started, before AJ cut him off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" AJ yelled gleefully as the crowd went into an uproar of boos and '**NO!**' chants.

"Well...I guess that says it all! By the power vested in me by the state of-" Slick started to say before AJ once again cut him off.

"Wait. I wasn't saying yes to Daniel. I was saying yes to someone else. Another man! Another man who made a proposal to me earlier tonight." AJ giggled as Daniel looked on in confusion.

Cult of Personality hit to a roar of cheers as the WWE Champion CM Punk came out, still in his usual In Punk We Trust t-shirt, but it was quite obvious he had a major spring in his step as he grinned, taking a slow methodical walk to the ring.

Daniel's look of confusion turned to a look of rage at the sight of the WWE Champion. "**NO! NO! NO!**" He screamed as Punk came to the ring.

Punk smiled happily at AJ as he stepped through the ropes to his bride-to-be.

AJ shoved the bouquet of flowers into Daniel's chest and hugged Punk tightly. The master of the "Yes! Lock" just stood there in anger and disbelief at what was happening in the ring. He thought he had everything planned out. But it seemed that Punk and AJ had one-upped him one more time.

Punk smiled happily, spinning her around lovingly in his arms.

"If I'm going to marry anyone, it's going to be this man." AJ giggled, looking up at Punk adoringly.

Daniel broke down on his knees screaming, "**NO, NO, NO, NO!**"

"Aw what's wrong, Goatface? Did we upset you?" Punk teased, a wry grin on his face.

"AJ...how could you do this to me?" Daniel asked, nearly crying.

"You've got to be kidding me." Punk dead-panned.

He clearly didn't buy into the act Daniel was putting on for AJ.

"AJ, I proposed to you, I love you." Daniel replied sadly.

"What a load of garbage. Do you guys believe Daniel?" Punk asked, holding out the mic towards the fans.

"**NO! NO! NO!**" The fans chanted loudly, their dislike for the heel vegan superstar was tremendously strong.

Punk smiled in satisfaction at the fans response before looking to AJ. "To make things truly official between us baby, I went out and got you something last week after Raw. " He said, grinning ear-to-ear at the petite brunette that he'd fallen so hard for.

AJ giggled, looking up at Punk with an innocently curious gaze, wondering what he'd gone out and bought for her.

Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box, before carefully opening it, revealing a beautiful 14-carat diamond ring.

AJ's face brightened once she saw the radiant diamond engagement ring, "Does this mean..." She started to ask Punk as her voice trembled with excitement as her heart began to flutter at the beautifully romantic scene playing out in front of her eyes.

Punk got on one knee, looking AJ in the eyes. "AJ, your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my life, and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. AJ Lee...will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at AJ with a warm, loving smile on his face.

"Yes! I will marry you!" AJ grinned happily, tears of joy leaving her eyes.

Then a devious grin broke out on her face as she realized she had unfinished business with her ex-boyfriend, Daniel Bryan.

With an added spring in her step, she skipped over to Daniel and pulled off the ring he'd gave her and threw it back in his face with a giggle.

"You'll need this, Danny. Give it to someone who actually loves you and can somehow overlook your Jupiter-sized ego!" She giggled a little maniacally in her own cute but crazy triumph at the stunned look on her ex's face before skipping back to Punk to accept his ring and bring them together as an engaged couple.

Punk smiled lovingly at her, slipping his ring on her finger gently yet sweetly.

AJ jumped for joy before hugging Punk tightly. She felt like she was on Cloud 9 at that moment. She'd never been happier in her life, and no one especially not her ex could ever take her happiness from her.

Punk's smile only widened as she embraced him, his eyes slowly closing in joy as he hugged her, holding her petite frame close with genuine love and adoration, something Daniel Bryan never showed her.

AJ practically melted in Punk's embrace, feeling real love from the Chicago-born superstar.

"I love you AJ, with all my heart and soul." Punk whispered to her.

"I love you too, Punk." AJ whispered back, a dreamy look in her eyes before she giggled, getting an idea.

She calmly unzipped her wedding dress, knowing she probably wouldn't need it the rest of the night to reveal her own version of her new fiancee's 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt complete with his wristbands, causing the St. Louis crowd to erupt in cheers and Daniel to look away in digust and anger.

Punk smiled in delight at the sight of his new fiancee in his gear. He now knew for sure that she had loved him all along. He then softly kissed her cheek, with the utmost tenderness and love as the St. Louis crowd went berserk in cheers one more time at the sight of the sweet, rightful couple kissing.

The crowd barely had time to catch their collective breath as almost immediately after their cheers for Punk and AJ had died down, they were serenaded with the familiar tune of _"__No chance, so that's what you got..." _which heralded the arrival of the Chairman, Vince McMahon, sending the crowd into a roar of cheers once again.

Vince smiled jovially at the fans' reaction, soaking up their cheers. AJ however remained as calm as ever, knowing exactly why Vince was out there.

"I bet you all are wondering just what am I doing out here in this most...interesting of moments," Vince exclaimed, his smile never leaving his face.

"That's exactly what we're wondering!" Punk shouted, dramatically.

"Well it's quite simple. I am here to announce the General Manager for Monday Night Raw!" Vince exclaimed.

"All right, get on with it Vinny." Punk teased, a sly grin on his face as he teased the Chairman.

Vince couldn't help but smirk at his straightedge employee, given his comment, "The general manager for Monday night Raw is..." He motioned to the entrance, pausing to build dramatic tension.

Punk crossed his arms.

"AJ!" Vince exclaimed, turning to the ring with a smile on his face.

Punk jumped in shock as he did a double-take, looking from Vince to AJ in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own ears.

AJ grinned proudly while Daniel's jaw practically hit the canvas in horror.

"And I thought I was the one dropping pipebombs around here. Why didn't you say something, baby?" Punk laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you," AJ grinned, "I talked to Mr. McMahon earlier and everything."

"So he wants the Crazy Chick to run the figurative asylum?" Punk joked, grinning.

"Yep, isn't it awesome?" AJ smiled and giggled brightly at her new fiancee.

"Yeah it is babe, but first let me give Danny over here a little wedding present." Punk smirked.

Daniel was throwing a temper tantrum behind them, kicking and stomping on the wedding set.

Punk chuckled and walked over to AJ's ex-boyfriend, lifting him up for a GTS.

The fans cheered loudly, AJ was giddy, and Daniel was squirming for dear life.

Punk was only too happy to oblige as he clocked the former World Champion right in the skull to the delight of the fans.

AJ kissed Punk deeply on the lips almost as soon as Daniel collapsed in a heap on the canvas, solidifying their relationship.

Once the kiss was done the newly engaged couple walked backstage, hand in hand and smiling all the while.

"So babe, do me a favor and make sure Show doesnt screw up my match, maybe ban him from ringside." Punk suggested.

"Sure, you deserve a fair match baby," AJ smiled happily at her new fiancee.

"So let's head out and make it official baby." Punk smiled.

"Lets do it," AJ smiled back, clutching her microphone tightly as she walked to the Gorilla position with Punk.

Punk kissed her on the cheek. "You like the ring I got ya babe? Wasn't cheap you know." He teased.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" AJ cheered, flaunting the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Punk smiled warmly. "I knew you would, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," AJ replied, looking softly into Punk's eyes.

"Let's go out there and give them the news baby." Punk cooed.

AJ happily walked with him, hand in hand down the hall.

"Things'll be nuts with you as GM, but hey I dig crazy chicks." Punk grinned.

AJ grinned back, "I know," She said cheerfully as they got to the GM's office, before AJ's demeanor changed for a moment. "I'll announce the new stip for your match, I don't want Big Show to interfere," AJ said to her fiancee, now being serious for the moment.

"What if he does?" Punk asked, knowing that Show basically disregarded any rules during his recent rampage.

AJ smirked, "I'll fine him, take some money from his ironclad contract." She giggled mischeviously, her soft brown eyes glittering with innocence.

"Ironclad contract..what a bunch of garbage." Punk muttered. He'd heard of kissing your boss's ass but the way Show had kissed up to Johnny Ace during the god-awful "People Power" regime made the Chicago native sick to his stomach.

"I know," AJ said, "I can't stop it though, but I can cut some of the money he gets though." She cooed happily.

"Everything has a loophole baby girl." Punk purred playfully in her ear.

AJ smiled, liking it when Punk spoke in her ear like that, "I'll get right on it Punky," she giggled.

"Good. Wish me luck out there, as it's about time for it." Punk chuckled, loving how innocent his fiancee was.

"I thought you said luck was for losers?" AJ playfully teased her husband-to-be.

"Oh hush, crazy chick." Punk teased her back.

AJ smiled, giving Punk a deep kiss, wishing him luck on his match in her own special way.

Punk smiled back as he returned the kiss in appreciation.

AJ broke the kiss slowly and smiled, "Go get em' baby."

"Will do." Punk grinned.

Later on in the main event, Cena lifted Punk up and hit a picture perfect Attitude Adjustment on the champion.

Punk groaned in pain, visibly wincing from the impact.

It only took Cena a second to know that there was no referee in sight so he left the ring to try and revive the official.

Punk slowly tried to get up, a bit dazed.

Cena tried to revive the ref urgently, not wanting Punk to recover.

Punk shook his head quickly, trying to clear out the figurative cobwebs.

Once Cena knew that the ref was revived Cena slid back into the ring, ready to continue the match.

The momentary delay gave Punk enough time to recover and lift Cena up for the GTS...

The GTS connected, knocking Cena out cold.

Punk smiled, quickly covering Cena.

The ref slowly, dramatically counted, "One...two...three..."

The bell rang as Punk jumped up screaming in elation.

"The winner of this match and **STILL** the WWE Champion, **C...M...PUNK!**" Justin Roberts dramatically bellowed over the roar of the crowd and Punk's music.

Punk climbed the turnbuckle as he screamed, "**BEST IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLD!**" to another loud roar of cheers as he posed for the crowd smiling before making his way backstage to his elated fiancee and boss.

AJ immediately ran into Punk's arms, giggling with joy. "Congratulations baby! I knew you could do it! You were so awesome out there, Punky!" She exclaimed happily, still giggling.

Punk chuckled, stroking AJ's hair lovingly. "Easy there, my sweet little kitten. What do you say we go back to the hotel and celebrate my win in other...more intimate ways?" Punk asked with a sly smile on his face.

AJ shivered with arousal at the tone of her fiancee. "You are so on. Let's get out of here." She said, letting out a very quiet moan.

Punk chuckled, leading her back to his custom StraightEdge Harley motorcycle and the happy couple drove off.

Within 10 minutes they were at the hotel and all checked in, but it only took seconds for AJ to ravage Punk with kisses as the two were soon embroiled in a very passionate lovemaking session for a good 15 to 20 minutes before the two lovers happily slept the night away, Punk's arm wrapped lovingly around AJ's petite form.

He was her protector.

He was her lover, and that's just how CM Punk enjoyed things...

To be continued...


	3. Crazy Holy Matrimony

_A/N: Hey broskis, sorry for the super-long delay, but my writing partner had a lot of computer trouble which delayed the update. The story will now be rated M from this point forward for obvious reasons. This chapter will take place in the altered timeline of Raw 1001 on July 30 2012. Also to the anonymous troll known as PeoplePower1, your threat is neutralized. Hate all you want, but Punk/AJ by me will never die! #IDigCrazyChicks_

_Last Time_

_AJ immediately ran into Punk's arms, giggling with joy. "Congratulations baby! I knew you could do it! You were so awesome out there, Punky!" She exclaimed happily, still giggling._

_Punk chuckled, stroking AJ's hair lovingly. "Easy there, my sweet little kitten. What do you say we go back to the hotel and celebrate my win in other...more intimate ways?" Punk asked with a sly smile on his face._

_AJ shivered with arousal at the tone of her fiancee. "You are so on. Let's get out of here." She said, letting out a very quiet moan._

_Punk chuckled, leading her back to his custom StraightEdge Harley motorcycle and the happy couple drove off._

_Within 10 minutes they were at the hotel and all checked in, but it only took seconds for AJ to ravage Punk with kisses as the two were soon embroiled in a very passionate lovemaking session for a good 15 to 20 minutes before the two lovers happily slept the night away, Punk's arm wrapped lovingly around AJ's petite form._

_He was her protector._

_He was her lover, and that's just how CM Punk enjoyed things..._

_End Flashback_

Punk smiled to himself as he relaxed in his locker room before the start of Raw, putting on his trademark wrist tape as he heard a knock on his locker room door.

"Come in," Punk said

AJ happily came skipping in.

"Why hello AJ, or should I say miss Lee now?" Punk smiled, noticing his fiancee's status as a GM now.

AJ giggled, blushing. "Whichever you want baby. It doesn't matter much to me."

Punk scratched his beard, pondering with a smile, "Then why don't I call you my wife then?" He said sweetly, getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"I will be your wife after tonight babe." She cooed, playfully biting on his lip ring.

Punk smirked, "Behave yourself baby or else I'll spank you later."

AJ had a naughty gleam in her eyes. "But Punky, I'm hungry...I'm so hungry..." She whined, in an almost orgasm-like moan.

Punk grinned, loving it when AJ talked like that, "You can't resist me, can't you angel?"

"No I cant. I love you so damn much."

Punk smiled, "I feel the same way about you baby. If we weren't about to go on the air I'd be all over you right now," He admitted, knowing that the show was due to start soon.

"We're still having our wedding right baby?"

"Of course we are," Punk nodded.

"How eager are you to marry me Punky?" She asked in soft excitement.

"I can hardly wait," Punk grinned, knowing that they were going to be wed later that night.

"Well we could make this a legitimate wedding. Not many people can say they've wed in a WWE ring." AJ giggled.

"You sure about that, there hasn't been a successful in-ring wedding since Macho Man and Elizabeth babe," Punk chuckled.

"It was 20 years ago!" AJ teased, mimicking her fellow NXT alum, Heath Slater.

"True," Punk laughed, "Okay, we'll do a legitimate wedding."

"Yay!" AJ giggled excitedly, jumping into Punk's arms.

Punk smiled, holding AJ lovingly in his arms.

"I love you Punk." AJ giggled happily her eyes glistening in joy.

"I love you too AJ." Punk smiled charmingly at her.

AJ smiled, reaching up to lovingly rub Punk's cheek.

Punk smiled softly, caressing AJ's back.

AJ giggled at the contact.

"So, what do you wanna do now baby?" Punk purred.

"Well the show doesn't start for another 10 minutes, that's up to you." AJ cooed, purring.

Punk smirked, "Perfect," He purred before softly yet deeply kissing AJ on her lips.

AJ moaned softly in pleasure.

"I didn't know I had that much time left," Punk smiled, "I wonder how far we can go before showtime..."

"What are you thinkin' babe?" AJ grinned.

"Perhaps we can...have some fun together before showtime." Punk smirked.

"Oh Punk, your so bad." AJ giggled.

"So is that a yes?" Punk asked with a small chuckle.

"Better believe it." AJ smirked innocently.

Punk grinned, kissing AJ deeply.

AJ moaned happily in pleasure.

Punk cupped AJ's butt softly while keeping the kiss deep.

"Mmm...feels good baby." She moaned softly.

Punk smiled, moving behind AJ and slowly removing her dress pants.

"You won't be needing these right now..." Punk chuckled.

"Too true." AJ smirked.

Much to Punk's delight he saw that AJ was wearing a blue thong. He smirked, "A thong? And you call _me_ bad."

"What? What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently, smiling her signature Crazy Chick smile.

"Nothing at all. I think it's really sexy for you," Punk praised, wrapping his arms around her.

AJ blushed shyly.

"Now about this top..."Punk purred, removing it to reveal a blue bra.

AJ blushed a little deeper.

Knowing that time was of the essence Punk quickly removed her thong.

AJ giggled.

"Bend over AJ, grab the sides of that table over there," Punk said, pointing to the clear, nearby table.

AJ happily did as she was told.

Punk quickly removed his wrestling tights, kicking them to the side before slowly placing his manhood inside AJ's tight slit.

AJ let out a squeal of delight.

Punk groaned in pleasure as he started to thrust, "So...tight,"

"I cant help it Punky."

Punk started to thrust a little faster, trying to build a rhythm inside of her.

"Feels good baby."

Punk smiled, moving more and more of his cock inside her. He wanted to give AJ as much pleasure as possible.

"Oh God Punk...this feels soo good!"

Punk squeezed AJ's tight ass cheeks while he started to pound her sweetest spot, her moans fueling her.

"Ohhh...Punky...I...I love you!" AJ screamed in ecstasy.

"I love you too AJ," Punk grunted in pure pleasure. Just seconds later he successfully reached his orgasm.

AJ came soon after, cuddling her soon-to-be husband with pure love in her eyes.

Punk smiled at her with pure sincerity in his face. He loved his future wife as much as he possibly could.

"Your the sweetest man I've ever met." AJ cooed.

"And you're the sweetest girl ever," Punk smiled at her.

AJ broke out into a fit of innocent giggling. "Oh Punky, your teasing me."

"But it's true," Punk cooed.

AJ lightly poked his nose with her finger, giggling like a young schoolgirl.

Punk smiled, loving just how innocent AJ was, making him smile wider.

AJ smiled radiantly at him.

"We got just enough time to get ready for the show baby."

"Aww.. but I want more private time...I don't wanna work..." AJ whined, sounding much like an innocent 5-year old.

Punk chuckled softly, "You and me both but we are very important, powerful, and noticeable stars of World Wrestling Entertainment," He said, playfully making his voice dramatic.

"Who are you, the second coming of Macho Man Randy Savage?" AJ joked, chuckling.

"No but I am pretty damn good huh?" Punk grinned.

"Yeah, I think the Macho Man would be proud if he could see you now. Bless his soul." AJ replied, wiping away a tear or 2 as she'd greatly idolized Randy Savage before his sudden passing in late May the year before.

"Randy was one of my idols growing up, I'm sure he'd be proud of me," Punk said with an honest smile.

"Yeah, your one of the longest reigning WWE Champions in the history of the title. I think the only one that isn't proud of you is Johnny Clown Shoes." AJ laughed, mocking Punk's former boss, John Laurinitis with the derisive nickname Punk had gave him.

"Yeah I'm glad Funkman is gone," Punk smiled at her, "I bet he hates that I'm still champ after all this time.

"I bet for one night at No Way Out, you loved Cena for getting his sorry ass fired." AJ giggled.

"Yeah that's about right," Punk chuckled.

"I know you too well Punky." AJ grinned happily.

"I know you do." Punk chuckled softly.

"Oh do you?" AJ cooed.

"Of course," Punk smiled at her.

"Well come on Mr. Best In The World, let's get ready." AJ giggled.

Punk pulled up his wrestling tights with a smile.

AJ shook her head, chuckling lightly.

Punk threw on his "In Punk We Trust" T-Shirt.

"Well aren't ya gonna help me babe?" AJ asked innocently.

"How could I forget," Punk smiled, helping AJ put her clothes back on.

AJ smiled cutely at him.

Punk smiled back at her with equal cuteness.

"You can't out-cute me baby, it just won't work." AJ challenged playfully.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try baby," Punk cooed, flashing a charming smile.

"Bring it on." AJ smirked.

"And it will be brought, at least after the show anyway," Punk said, pointing to the wall clock.

As Raw went on the air, the fans cheered as the trademark opening to The Time Is Now blared over the PA.

Cena walked down to the ring with a pretty decent pop, no jeers, just cheers.

Cena smiled towards the fans as he raised his mic. "Now I know what your all thinking, my career is tainted cuz I was the first guy to fail at a cash-in."

As the fans gave Cena a mixed reaction, showing that the crowd was divided, 'The King' knew where he stood on the issue. "I don't care what anyone says. John showed enough respect to the WWE Championship and for CM Punk to cash in his contract honorably and I like that."

"Of course you'd say that Lawler, you've never held the WWE Championship." Cole sneered.

"That's not the point and you know it," Lawler defended, "Cena did lose but I know that the WWE Universe would rather see Cena cash it in clean than cheat."

"Thank you King. As I was saying, I would rather lose off a honest cash in than win the title when Punk was barely conscious." Cena replied, giving The King an appreciative smile and tip of his hat.

King smiled back at Cena, letting the man speak.

"Normally I'd hate to lose, but in this case, I'll gladly make an exception, so Punk if your back there, come out here so I can admit to you face-to-face that you were the better man last week."

Instead what the fans got was a seven foot tall, nearly five hundred pound giant of a man, the Big Show, and he was far from pleased as he walked down to the ring.

The crowd booed the big man loudly.

As soon as Show got in the ring he smirked at Cena, not thinking highly of him at all, "Cena cut the crap. You can spin it around however you want to but you are the first man to win the Money in The Bank contract and lose your title cash-in match."

"Show, at least I stuck to my guns and cashed it in fairly."

"And you lost," Show answered, "You played the role of boy scout again, and you lost because of it."

"Oh so I should've just threw all my morals out the damn window and cashed in on Punk when he was barely conscious?!" Cena growled, now getting upset.

"Yes!" Show exclaimed, "Because Punk doesn't compete to be the good guy, he cares about winning, period. He doesn't give a damn about you, me, or all of these people. He wants to win, not be the hero unlike you." Show stated.

"To do that would be to go against everything I stand for. You do this for money, Punk and I do this cuz we love it. Somewhere along the line you did too Show." Cena replied calmly, alluding to Show's fun-loving face runs.

Show heard the words fill his head before speaking, "Those days are gone and I don't regret a single thing. I'm focused on winning matches, earning championships, and making me a better superstar. Not entertaining these undeserving people. You should do the same if you want to win again."

Cena shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. It's having the fans behind me that helps me win titles."

The crowd cheered at that reaction, showing some love for John. "Even if that was true that counts for every opponent you faced but CM Punk." Show countered coolly.

"True, but hey even Stone Cold lost sometimes." Cena chuckled.

Show was annoyed with how Cena shrugged his comment off with a joke, "Everything is a joke to you isn't it Cena?"

Cena grinned. "Well somebody's gotta be the comedian around here."

Show frowned at Cena, wanting to make him back down. "You won't be so funny when I break that jaw of yours."

"Not if I adjust your attitude first." Cena shot back.

Big Show stared Cena down, selling the moment for the crowd as they could feel the tension that the two men had.

Cena glared at the big man.

Big Show threw a stiff punch to Cena's stomach.

Cena doubled over a little.

Show continued the offense, throwing a clubbing elbow to Cena's back.

Cena fought back with a few elbows.

Show threw a knee at Cena's stomach.

The trademark static of Cult of Personality hit to a roar of cheers as CM Punk stormed the ring.

Show turned around, ready for Punk, "**COME ON!**"

Punk saw the KO punch coming and quickly ducked underneath it.

Big Show recovered from the miss, throwing another punch at Punk

Punk smirked, ducking once more, and giving the big man a roundhouse kick.

The thundering clap of the kick rang through the ring and mountain of a man was stunned but not down yet.

Punk quickly signaled to Cena non-verbally to set up Show for an AA.

Cena got up onto his feet, lifting the Big Show onto his shoulders for an AA hold.

Punk then signaled to let him go so he could give a GTS.

Cena dropped Show down perfectly, making sure Show's head was aimed at Punk's knee.

Punk grinned, clocking the big man in the skull with a perfect GTS.

Show's head bounced off of Punk's knee and he was knocked out cold.

Punk smirked, nodding his head with a grin at Cena.

As Cena grinned back at him _"Lets Light It Up"_ started to play to an eruption of cheers from the crowd.

Punk turned around, trying to act surprised even though he knew this was going to happen as he and AJ had discussed it.

AJ was on the ramp, smiling her signature smile and soaking in the cheers, "Now this is a great way to start off a show right? The WWE Champion and his two closest contenders in the same ring together." She said, just to get a little pop.

Punk, feeling bold blew his soon-to-be wife a kiss, smirking playfully at her.

"And because of that I have a nice idea for a main event. John Cena, versus, the Big Show in a number one contenders match," AJ beamed.

Punk smiled at that. He knew he'd likely be facing Cena again and quite frankly he preferred that.

Cena smiled, looking down at Show's fallen body and mouthing, "No problem."

Punk held his title over his head. "**BEST IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!**" He yelled his signature mantra.

Cena laughed a little, smiling at the Champion as he had his moment and the fans cheered.

Punk sauntered to the back in good spirits.

AJ was already backstage, finishing up a call from WWE headquarters.

Punk soon joined her, with a smile on his face.

AJ ended her call and beamed at Punk.

"You know I'm gonna beat whoever wins that number one contenders match right?" Punk said with a cool smile.

"Of course I know baby." AJ giggled.

"Good," Punk smiled, giving AJ a peck on the lips.

AJ smiled bashfully, blushing.

Punk smiled, "Do you know what tonight is baby?"

"Our wedding night?" AJ guessed innocently.

"Correct," Punk grinned.

AJ giggled happily.

"Yeah I have everything set up too."

"That's great Punky." She cooed happily.

"All I need is a...tuxedo," Punk said, not liking the word.

"Not a tux fan baby?"

"Not really."

"Come on baby, its our wedding night. You want me to be happy right?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," Punk nodded.

"Can't you wear a tux just this one time...for me?" AJ cooed, batting her eyelashes adorably.

Punk smiled at her, "Why do you have to be so goshdarn cute?"

"I'm not sure baby, I just am." She giggled.

Punk laughed, "Okay, I'll put on the tux for you."

AJ kissed him on the cheek as a reward. "That's my Straightedge Angel." She purred lovingly.

Punk grinned, "Of course, my crazy little princess."

"Crazy and damn proud of it." AJ smirked smugly.

Punk kissed AJ on her lips.

AJ kissed him back passionately.

Punk pulled back slowly after a few seconds for the sake of air, "I never get tired of kissing you baby."

"And I never get tired of kissing you. Though it helps that your so damn sexy." AJ purred.

Punk smirked, "Just wait till after the show baby."

"I'll try to contain myself." AJ smirked back.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for the ceremony, tuxedo and all."

"Well I do too baby." AJ cooed.

Punk smiled, "See you at the altar my love," He said, making his voice sound dramatic.

AJ giggled, blushing.

Punk kissed AJ on her cheek before walking down the hallway en route to his locker room.

Punk came out to the grooms march in a sleek black and white tuxedo and a smile. He smiled noticeably, walking down the ramp and into the ring to await his beautiful bride.

Soon enough the traditional wedding march played as AJ came down in a beautiful white wedding dress.

Punk grinned, watching AJ walk down the ring to the bridal march. The ring itself looked tailor-made for a wedding. A white canvas, and altar, with flowers on it.

"This shouldn't be happening. AJ should've married Daniel Bryan, not Punk!" Cole sneered.

"I know, why would AJ marry the WWE champion who loves her, treats her with the love and respects she deserves when she could have married someone who messed with her head for months," King defended, putting his sarcasm to use.

"Oh shut up Lawler." Cole shot back.

"You know I'm right, can't you just enjoy the wedding like everyone else?"

Cole scoffed.

"I thought not," King said, shaking his head as AJ entered the ring.

AJ beamed up at Punk.

"You look beautiful," Punk mouthed.

AJ giggled, smiling bashfully.

"Have you two prepared vows?" The reverend asked

AJ nodded, looking to Punk, wanting him to go first.

"Allow me," Punk said, wanting to go first.

AJ smiled at him.

"AJ. From the moment I first saw you I had no problems seeing your beauty, despite how crazy you seemed to be. I felt like you needed someone to love you, to treat you with respect for once. While I admit that it wasn't love at first sight, I always did have a spot in my heart for crazy chicks but now my heart belongs to one crazy chick, that's you April Jean. I love you, and I am not afraid to let not just the WWE Universe but the universe know it and I am fortunate to be your husband," Punk said, looking into AJ's eyes the whole time.

AJ's eyes misted over with tears of joy.

Punk smiled at her, letting her know that he meant every word.

"Punk...from the moment I first saw you those few months ago, I immediately started crushing on you. Then when you told me you dig crazy chicks that night, for the first time since a certain Goatface broke my heart, I finally had a feeling of hope, like there was someone who legitimately loved and cared about me aside from Kaitlyn. Deep down, I think we were always meant to be. I love you Phil Brooks, and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." AJ smiled sweetly as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

It wasn't like Punk to cry but here, now, a moment like this he made an exception as two lone tears came from his eyes. "Thank you," he mouthed with a smile.

AJ's smile stayed strong as she looked at him.

"If anyone has any problems with these two loving people entering holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace," The reverend said.

It seemed like the entire crowd went quiet at that moment, as if to savor the moment.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I hereby pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," The reverend said with a smile.

Punk did just that, kissing AJ deeply for all to see.

AJ melted into the kiss as her heart fluttered with joy.

The sold out audience cheered, enjoying the moment and feeling happy for Punk and AJ, kiss and all.

"I love you Punk.." She whispered in Punk's ear.

"I love you too AJ." Punk whispered back, however he was drowned out by the sound of "Ride of the Valkyries", Daniel Bryan's theme.

"You're kidding me...you are kidding me!" AJ growled, getting angry.

Punk glared at Daniel intensely. "No, no, no!" Daniel yelled, clearly angry.

Just to rile him up, the crowd along with AJ started a "Yes!" chant, knowing Daniel hated that.

"**NO! NO! NO! NO!**" Daniel yelled. Punk started smirking loving Daniel's frustrated reaction.

AJ took Punk's mic, knowing she had to confront her ex in her own way. "What's the matter Daniel?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side and flashing him her signature 'Crazy Chick' smile.

"What's the matter? What's...the...matter..." Daniel asked in shock, wondering how AJ could say such a thing, "**YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S THE MATTER, HOW COULD YOU MARRY CM PUNK INSTEAD OF ME!**"

"I don't know what you mean." AJ giggled in an innocently crazy way, toying with her ex.

"No...no...this can't be happening. You cannot marry CM Punk." Daniel shook his head in a panic.

AJ flashed her left hand which showed off Punk's beautiful diamond engagement ring, teasing Daniel further.

Daniel collapsed to his knees, his hands on his head frustration, "**NO! NO! NO!** You are supposed to be _**MINE**_ AJ!"

"Daniel, you should've thought of that when you treated me like garbage." AJ replied coolly.

Daniel quickly entered the ring, wanting to look at AJ face to face, "Please AJ, I promise I'll be better, I promise that I will be a better man to you, love and honor you like I should have done before," The submission specialist said, his voice sounding soft and sincere.

"You expect her to believe that junk? AJ knows the kind of man you are Bryan, and she loves me." Punk spoke on his wife's behalf with a smirk.

Daniel scowled at Punk before tackling him, taking him down in a mounted press and throwing punches at his face.

At that moment, AJ's more out of control side of her Crazy Chick persona took over as she tackled Daniel off her husband, locking her ex in Punk's signature submission hold, the Anaconda Vise as she started screaming in rage at him. "**LISTEN CLOSELY TO ME, YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY MAN AGAIN, I WON'T HESITATE TO KICK YOUR ASS EVEN HARDER THAN I AM RIGHT NOW! YOU GOT THAT?!**"

Daniel was screaming in pain, feeling as if his arm and neck were about to rip apart. "**I UNDERSTAND!**" He yelled in anguish, wanting to be free of the agonizing move.

"**TAP OUT, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! PROVE TO ME YOU'RE REALLY SORRY!**" AJ screamed.

Daniel tried not to give AJ that satisfaction, he wanted to keep his dignity in tact as he never tapped out to a woman, but he knew that she wasn't going to let go unless he did as she asked. Daniel tapped out vigorously, obeying AJ

AJ smiled her signature Crazy Chick smile and released Daniel, skipping over to Punk as though nothing happened.

Punk held AJ tightly in her arms as the crowd erupted in cheers of surprise and delight. Nobody thought that the Submission Specialist would tap out to anyone, especially not a woman.

"How was that baby?" AJ cooed seductively.

"How do you think?" Punk smirked, pointing to Daniel's fallen body.

"I turned you on, didn't I Mr. Best In The World?" She purred, her tone becoming more seductive with every word.

"Of course you did," Punk smiled, "I married a hell of a woman," He said, placing a hand on AJ's tight backside.

"Oh Punky...I love you so much." She giggled.

"And I love you too," Punk grinned.

"Come on, let's head to the back. I need a serious make-out with my man." AJ grinned back.

"After you," Punk said, pulling the rope down so AJ could leave first.

AJ happily left the ring.

Punk left right behind her.

"K...King...I...I can't believe what we just witnessed." Cole managed to say, sounding like he'd wet his pants after the beating AJ gave her ex.

"For once we agree," King said in awe, "AJ just snapped and made Daniel Bryan...tap out in front of millions of people around the world."

"Yeah...and nobody can do anything about it because this nutcase is the General Manager of Raw!"

"Yeah nobody, including Daniel can stop her now," King noted

"King, Bryan will be lucky if he can move his arm for a week!" Cole exclaimed, eyes wide, clearly frightened by AJ's dangerous psyche.

King did see how Daniel was favoring his arm as he just now started to stand up, "He is going to need some medical help once he gets backstage, AJ did do some real damage to it."

"I think that's just what AJ wanted. The girl's nuts King!"

"We all know that by now, Punk, stay on your wife's good side." King said, it sounded like a joke but King wasn't really joking given AJ's recent damage to Daniel's arm.

"I don't think Punk has to worry about that, he has the GM in his pocket King." Cole mused.

"And no disrespect to him but he would be stupid to blow this." King added.

"True." Cole agreed. As soon as Punk and AJ got backstage, AJ pinned him against the wall, kissing him furiously.

Punk kissed her back deeply, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mine...all mine..." AJ cooed in a mix of seduction and possessiveness.

Punk loved the way AJ said that, "And that's the way I want it baby."

"You love when I talk like that don't you, you bad boy?" AJ purred, a naughty grin on her face.

"Of course I do, That way I know just how much you crave me," Punk smiled charmingly at her.

"I crave you more than a young woman should." AJ cooed.

"Lets go to the hotel, then you can have me just the way you want to," Punk grinned

"I'd like that, but you should really scout out the main event sweetheart."

Punk scoffed, showing his confidence in his abilities but he did know AJ had a point, "Well you have a point babe."

AJ kissed him on the cheek in reward. "Good, now let's chill before the main event."

"Right, lets go," Punk said, walking down the hallway with his wife right next to her.

Later on in the main event, Big Show was in the ring, leaning against the ropes taunting Cena who was just recently knocked down to ringside.

Punk was at ringside, his legs crossed as he observed the match.

The match was intensely close, which made Big Show even madder as he saw John slide into the ring at a count of nine.

Cena got up to his feet as Punk watched intently.

"Should've fucking stayed out," Big Show mouthed, raising his right hand to signal for the WMD.

Cena slowly got back to his feet, dazed.

Show smirked, throwing his WMD at Cena's face.

Cena got clocked, out cold. Punk however charged the ring, hitting Show with a roundhouse kick.

Show was staggered, the kick was so hard the giant was knocked down to one knee.

Punk took a chance and gave Show a DDT as he went over and helped Cena to his feet. "John you okay man?"

"The winner of the match, by disqualification, the Big Show!" Justin announced, letting it be known that Cena lost the match.

Punk however disagreed, raising Cena's hand in victory, before heading to the back with his title looking pleased with himself.

Cena didn't know how to feel. He lost the match but he was thankful for the help. Then _"Let's Light It Up"_ started to play, causing the fans to cheer, at least in hopes of clarifying the situation.

Punk stopped at the gorilla entrance, wondering what his wife was up to.

"What CM Punk did was wrong, plain and simple. Which is why he will defend his title at Summerslam against the Big Show and John Cena in a triple threat match," AJ said bluntly, smiling innocently.

Punk stormed over to his wife, absolutely livid. "Are you crazy?! You can't do this to me! I'm the WWE Champion!"

"I'm the GM," AJ smiled.

"I don't care if you're the GM! You're a bad GM! Your crazy! You can't do this to me!" Punk yelled.

"Of course I can," AJ said, selling smugness.

"You can't do this to me! Look at me! I am the WWE Champion! Show me some respect! Show me respect!" Punk screamed.

AJ smiled and giggled at Punk as the cameraman signaled that they were going off the air.

Punk stormed backstage, visibly upset for the cameras, but once they were off, he immediately relaxed. He hated having to yell at AJ and hoped she wasn't hurt by what he'd said as he stood backstage waiting for his sweet wife to join him.

AJ tried to keep a positive mask on, but deep down what Punk had said on camera had really hurt her feelings as she skipped backstage.

"Well we sure gave the fans something to talk about tonight," Punk smiled, unaware of just how AJ was feeling inside.

"Yeah...we did." AJ replied meekly.

Punk turned to AJ, knowing by the tone of her voice that something was wrong, "Is something the matter baby?"

"No everything's fine, don't worry." AJ replied sweetly, not wanting him to worry, at least still on WWE grounds.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, it's all good."

"Oh, then why don't we pack up for the hotel then?"

"All right, let's get out of here." AJ replied cheerfully.

Punk held out his hand so AJ could hold it so they could walk to his locker room together.

AJ happily took his hand with a smile.

As Punk and AJ headed to Punk's locker room, AJ noticed a comically spazzing-out Zack Ryder. Ever friendly AJ gently tugged Punk in Zack's direction. Zack turned to them. "Hey AJ, Punk."

"Hey Zack," Punk greeted in a friendly tone, "What's up?"

"Another 3-hour Raw and I can't get on the show! Are you serious bro?!"

"Oh yeah," Punk scratched his head innocently, "I heard you got snubbed tonight, I didn't think it was true at first though."

"AJ, your the GM, can you please help your broski out?" Zack asked with a smile.

"I'll try to put you in for next week," AJ smiled.

Zack grinned. "SIIIIIIIIIICK! Thanks a bunch AJ, I owe ya."

"You're welcome Zack," AJ giggled.

Zack offered her a fist-bump, a cheesy grin on his face which Punk chuckled at.

AJ grinned back, happily bumping fists with Zack

"Thanks again broskette, means alot."

"Anytime Zack."

Zack headed off, smiling cheerfully.

"You're going to push your first WWE lowcarder, you are now an official WWE general manager," Punk laughed.

"Now now baby, Zack's a midcarder, you know that." AJ playfully scolded, having a soft spot for the Long Island native.

Punk chuckled, "Hard to tell with how badly John whatshisname managed him."

"I know angel. Zack deserves better. So does Alex Riley." AJ purred softly.

Punk smiled, "Perhaps you can push him next."

"I'll probably have him work with Mike again."

"That's not a bad idea but start him off small first, give him some singles wins."

"Yeah good call." AJ agreed.

Punk nodded, "Happy to help my powerful wife."

AJ giggled, blushing bashfully.

"So why don't we head to the hotel for the night?" Punk asked.

"Yeah let's get going baby."

Punk walked with AJ down to the parking lot.

AJ smiled merrily at him.

Punk smiled as he turned off the alarm to his motorcycle.

"What's the alarm for?"

"To make sure nobody I don't like touches our ride."

"Ah good idea babe."

Punk gave AJ her helmet, grabbing his out of the saddlebag.

AJ smiled cutely as she put hers on.

Punk smiled back at her, putting his helmet on and getting on the motorcycle.

"Off we go baby."

Punk revved his motorbike up and drove out of the arena parking lot.

AJ held on to Punk's waist tightly.

Punk smiled, driving down the street easily, enjoying AJ's arms around him.

"Like that baby?"

"I sure do."

AJ giggled sweetly.

Punk grinned, cruising on his bike.

"It's so peaceful out here, don't you think baby?"

"Yeah," Punk smiled, "I haven't seen another car yet."

"Speed up baby...I want you." AJ moaned.

"I want you more," Punk purred, pushing the gas of the bike, speeding up through the open road.

"Hurry Punk.."

Punk loved this, the only thing keeping him away from sweet, intimate, love with his wife was an open, clear, road to the hotel. Taking advantage of it all he sped up a little more, going from 30 miles per hour, to fifty.

"Mmm...Punky..." AJ moaned in pleasure.

"I never knew speed turned you on," Punk smirked.

"Oh hush, and get us to the hotel." AJ play-scolded.

And Punk did just that, moving through the clear streets, straight to the hotel.

"Are we there yet?" AJ whined adorably.

"We're close, I know it," Punk smiled, liking the innocence of his wife.

"Hurry baby, I need you soo bad." AJ whined.

Punk pushed the throttle a little more, going from 50 to 55 miles per hour. It took them less than a minute to make it to the hotel as Punk sped through the green lights.

As soon as they got to the hotel, AJ was off Punk's bike like a bolt of lighting as she quickly removed her helmet, helping Punk with his.

"Easy there speedy, you can't wait till we get inside can't you," Punk chuckled.

AJ pouted cutely as she looked at her husband, her brown eyes radiating innocence. "No I can't wait. I want you so bad Punk. I want to feel you gently caressing my body like you always do." AJ cooed.

Punk let out a moan, "Damn if we weren't in this parking I'd have you right now, lets go inside."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" AJ giggled, skipping into the hotel.

Punk chuckled, walking quickly behind her into the hotel to the checkout desk.

AJ was bouncing around on her heels, clearly very eager.

After checking in and making sure the bellhop had their bags taken to their suite Punk smiled at AJ and said, "To the elevator baby."

"After you, Mr. WWE Champion." She purred innocently.

Punk walked to the elevator, pressing the open button so they can head inside.

AJ happily skipped in.

Punk was waiting for her with a smile.

AJ kissed his cheek with a giggle.

Punk pecked her on the lips, "Can't this elevator go any faster?" He joked.

"Don't remind me, I'm so wet right now." AJ whined.

Punk smiled coolly, getting turned on more and more by his wife. Her boldness in declaring her desire for him was making it harder and harder for him to wait. Even as the elevator was zooming to the sixth floor, just five floors away from their room.

"Excited baby?" AJ purred.

"Hell yeah," Punk purred, "I thought this thing would be at our floor by now."

"It's doing this to torture us." AJ pouted cutely.

The elevator was now at the ninth floor, "Don't worry, the tortures almost over," Punk said, looking at the floor number screen by the door.

AJ let out a quiet whimper in arousal.

Punk relished the sounds that AJ was making, they weren't even in their room and she was clearly turned on. The elevator stopped, showing that they were at their floor.

As soon as the doors opened, AJ rushed out of the elevator.

Punk ran right behind her, room key in hand.

"Unlock the door babe!" AJ yelped, eager to get in.

Punk slid the room key into the door so they could get in.

AJ happily skipped in.

Punk walked in right after her.

AJ, feeling naughty began to sensually strip in front of him.

Punk smiled charmingly at her, "Damn you can move."

"Well baby, it was a long night and I'm hot. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course I'll join you," Punk smirked back at her.

"Then strip for me, slowly." AJ cooed.

Punk smiled, slowly removing his clothes. He started with his shirt, taking his time with it, revealing his lean muscles on his tattooed body.

AJ moaned in pleasure at the sight of Punk's chiseled physique.

Then Punk removed his pants, slowly flaunting his lean legs for AJ's enjoyment.

AJ's moans grew louder, her breathing becoming heavy.

Punk smirked, teasing her with his underwear, playing with the band.

"Stop it..." AJ whined.

Punk grinned, slowly removing his underwear, revealing his nude private parts for AJ to see.

"Oooooh...God baby..." AJ moaned.

Punk's cock was hardening by the second. He smirked his classic smirk at her, "You like what you see baby?"

AJ nodded letting out a whimper of arousal, as she signaled for Punk to follow her to the shower.

Punk grinned, walking to the shower feeling simply eager.

AJ gently turned the shower knob, letting the water warm up.

Punk smiled, stretching his arms, getting his body loose.

"Check the water sweetie, set it to the temperature you like."

Punk nodded, walking to the faucet, leaning down to touch the running water. It was warm but he wanted it to be just a little hotter so he turned the cold knob a little, making the water just a bit warmer.

"Is it okay angel?"

'It's just right baby."

"Can you help me in sweetheart?"

"Sure," Punk said, opening the shower door with one hand and using the other to hold AJ's hand, not wanting her to slip on the wet shower floor.

AJ gently took a step inside, trying to position her feet right to give herself enough room.

Punk got in soon after, carefully stepping in himself.

"Ya alright babe?"

"Yeah," Punk said, now that he was in the shower.

"Punk...can I ask you something?" AJ asked, her voice now quiet.

"Yeah, what's on your mind baby?" Punk replied.

"Remember what you said to me at the end of the show?"

Punk took a couple of seconds to think before speaking, "Was it about me saying that you were a bad gm?"

"Yeah...D...Did you mean that?" AJ asked in a whimper as tears filled her eyes.

"What? Of course not." Punk answered, holding her hands, "That was just for the cameras baby, I didn't mean to say that."

AJ didn't seem convinced as she pulled away from Punk, turning away from him as her quiet sobbing was drown out by the steady stream of the shower water.

Punk never thought that this would happen. He couldn't bare to see the love of his life cry for any reason, especially if it was something that he said, "I love you with all my heart. I would never say something like that to you. What goes on in front of those cameras is CM Punk talking to AJ but right now in moments like this, this is a husband talking to his wife. I love you and I would never mean something like that."

AJ sniffled, turning back to him. "A...Are you sure? It's...hard for me to trust cuz of Daniel.."

"I am sure," Punk said, wrapping his arms around her, "I will never use you just so I can win more matches, I don't see you as some puppet in a suit that I can control, I see you as my wife, my friend, my lover. I would never break your heart AJ."

AJ looked up at him, beginning to relax. "But you...called me crazy too." She replied.

"Baby you are the best type of crazy. You enjoy life, like to smile, you love to have fun, and it makes you even sexier than you already are, " Punk smiled, "And you're pretty sexy to start with."

"True...and you did say you dig crazy chicks." AJ replied, giving her signature Crazy Chick smile.

"Multiple times," Punk smiled back, "And I meant it everytime."

"Aww..that's the sweetest thing you've ever said. I feel so much better."

"Good, I hate seeing my queen sad."

AJ smirked. "Your queen eh?"

"That's right," Punk nodded confidently, noticing the smirk on her face.

"So now I'm royalty, hm?" AJ cooed.

"As far as I'm concerned," Punk replied.

"Well then your king...as well as my champion. Sorry I had to make the match a triple threat sweetheart. I really didn't want to. Only you and John should have that match honestly."

"I know and knowing Show if you didn't make that match he'd groan about it all day," Punk said, talking trash to his rival.

"Oh Phil...so confident, so sexy. I'm so honored to be Miss April Brooks."

"And I'm honored for you to be Miss April Brooks."

"Punky...please...not only clean me up, but give me a ride." She cooed, tossing in an innocent innuendo.

Punk smirked, "My pleasure," He cooed, getting behind her with a rag and soap in hand. He ran his hands over her body, lathering her with soap before cleaning her with water.

AJ giggled.

"More baby, give me more."

Punk put the soap and rag aside and ran his bare hands on AJ, groping and caressing her breasts.

AJ shivered and shook in pleasure.

Punk smiled, "You love it when I run my hands all over your body huh?" He purred.

"Yes I do baby. I hated when Daniel touched me, but you, it feels so right."

"I'm so glad you said that baby," Punk said, kissing AJ on her neck.

"Why sweetie?"

"Because Daniel didn't deserve you," Punk cooed lovingly.

AJ hugged him close, relaxing in his scent.

Punk wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close.

"Oh Punk..." AJ murmured.

"I love you AJ," Punk said softly.

"I love you too Punk..I won't let anyone ever hurt you."

Punk smiled, knowing her sincerity, "Thank you baby, thank you."

"Why sweetheart?"

"Because it feels good to know that you'll protect me like I'll protect you."

AJ pulled him in close, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Punk kissed her back with equal tenderness.

"Your the only one for me."

"I will always love you."

"Back at ya. Now I believe you were cleaning your Geek Goddess?" She cooed.

"How could I forget," Punk smiled, moving behind AJ and washing her once more, soaping his hands and running them all over her body.

AJ moaned in pleasure.

Punk glided his hands on her sides, caressing her curves.

"Ohhh Punk...I'm getting wet...and it ain't with water either." AJ moaned, smirking.

Punk smirked, "Well lets see just how wet you really are," He purred, his right hand moving further down her body, closer to her most intimate spot.

"Oooh...further.." AJ begged.

Punk smiled, placing a finger into her warm, soaking wet, womanhood.

AJ screamed in ecstasy.

Punk grinned, the sound her scream driving him wild, thrusting that lone finger in and out of his beautiful wife

"More Punk, I need more!"

Punk placed another fingers in her pussy, giving her what she wanted.

AJ squealed, squirming in pure pleasure.

Punk smiled, moving his fingers steadily inside of AJ, moving them in a light hooklike motion against her clit.

"Mmm...oooh...God..." AJ squirmed, as she moaned.

Punk wrapped his left arm around her torso, holding her body close to him while he kissed her neck and fingered her pussy.

"Mmmm...so close..."

"Just one more finger," Punk purred, placing one more finger, his ring finger inside of her to join his index and middle, smiling.

"I...I'm so close...I'm gonna come baby..."

Punk sped up, fingering AJ quickly.

AJ screamed in pleasure as her juices poured from her center.

Punk let his fingers out of her, seeing AJ's juices squirt out of her center, "That's all I wanted to see baby." He cooed, smiling.

AJ smiled. "Being dirty never felt so good." She giggled childishly.

"You're telling me babe," Punk smiled, kissing her neck.

AJ giggled. "That tickled."

Punk kept on kissing her neck.

AJ kept giggling. "Punky!" She whined playfully.

Punk grinned, his lips dancing on the sides of her neck happily.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" She teased, giggling.

"Of course," Punk grinned, giving AJ a deep kiss on her neck.

AJ moaned softly in pleasure.

Punk smiled, kissing the same spot deeply.

"Oh Punk...I love you so much."

"I love you too AJ, with all my heart"

"You ready to get out baby?"

"Yeah I'm ready now."

"After you babe." AJ cooed.

Punk smiled, walking out of the shower first.

AJ followed, an innocent look on her face.

Punk grabbed a bathtowel before handing one to AJ

AJ, playing innocent, fumbled with her towel.

"Here, let me help you baby," Punk said eagerly, walking behind AJ and wrapping the towel around her, placing his arms around her body once the towel was secure, "There we go babe."

"You know I could've did that right?" AJ asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I know, but I didn't want you too," Punk smirked back.

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked, a cute grin on her face.

"Because I just like touching you," Punk grinned.

"You perv." She teased, giggling.

"But I'm your perv," Punk grinned.

AJ smirked. "Come here you."

Punk did just that, stepping to AJ and holding her close.

"Shall we get ready for bed?"

"Yes we shall."

AJ giggled, slipping into light blue panties and Pikachu pajamas.

"Nice pj's." Punk smiled at her, putting on some blue boxers.

AJ giggled shyly. "Thanks baby. I'm a huge Pokemon geek."

"That's cool," Punk smiled, "I might just give you a pokemon-themed gift for our anniversary."

"Aww baby, your so thoughtful. What kind of gift would you want?"

"Something GI J.O.E. themed would be nice."

"I'll look for something, my darling husband." She cooed.

"Thank you, my wonderful wife," Punk cooed back.

"Would you carry me into bed, angel?"

Punk smiled, doing just that. He swept AJ off of her feet, carrying her bridal style in the direction of the bed.

AJ cuddled into Punk's chest, purring contently.

Punk smiled at her, gently laying her onto the bed.

AJ gently pulled her side of the covers over her, patting Punk's side of the bed.

Punk got into bed on his side.

AJ pulled him close to her, kissing him on the lips. "Good night my sweet angel.."

"Good night, my queen," Punk replied, kissing her back.

AJ turned off the light as the happy couple drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
